Orion Elek
General Orion Elek is the brother of Sandre Elek. He can be found pre-Searing in the western woods of Wizard's Folly. After being expelled from the Ascalon Academy by Sir Tydus, he became embittered towards the Ascalon Army and considered joining the Royalist opposition. He is, according to the Spanish translation of the game, the same Orion who is the pyromancer henchman post-Searing. Quests Involved In *The Wayward Wizard (quite close to the Barradin's Estate exit) Location *Pre-Searing Ascalon **Wizard's Folly (only during quest The Wayward Wizard) Skills used * Dialogue :"How dare you come here and threaten me! Don't think I'm afraid of you, but I see no reason to kill you now. Perhaps you have something of value to say. State your business quickly!" Orion, Mage Henchman Nation: Ascalon Profession: Elementalist Armament: Wand Orion is available for hire from the start in Ascalon City until he is replaced by Cynn in Thunderhead Keep. Location *Ascalon (all towns and outposts) *Shiverpeak Mountains (all towns and outposts except Deldrimor War Camp, Marhan's Grotto, and Thunderhead Keep) *Maguuma Jungle (all towns and outposts) *Crystal Desert (all towns and outposts) Skills used * * * * * (level 20 only) * (starting at level 8) * * Evaluation Orion is a fire elementalist, wielding fire related spells in combat. He is by far the easiest to kill in combat, due to his weak armor and negligible ability to heal himself. The fact that he often quickly gets surrounded and attacked by multiple enemies only makes keeping him alive harder, though said enemies will often take a solid pounding before taking him down. In short, Orion is purely about offense and needs to be defended vigorously to retain his usefulness. Pros *Has 4 AoE spells: Fireball, Incendiary Bonds, Fire Storm and Meteor. *One of the best damage dealing henchmen. Very useful in the Shiverpeaks and Maguuma Jungle, where several monsters are weak to Fire damage. *Lethal when partnered with another Fire Elementalist, especially if they carry Mark of Rodgort. Together, there should be enough AoE to keep enemies burning at all times. Cons *Poor AI casting. Orion's area spells can be very helpful, but they often go off only after the enemies are defeated. Micromanagement on targeting is necessary to time his spells. *Gets targeted by most enemies and dies easily (weak armor and self-healing). *Less effective after the AI update which causes mobs to run from AoE. Not only will his nukes not do their full damage, but they will cause enemies to break aggro after it was properly lined up. If you will be in tight aggro situations where your party does not have a lot of room to maneuver, leave Orion behind. *Fire Attunement becomes a liability in areas with enchantment removal, especially when the removal would cause damage (Shatter Enchantment for example). Tips *Try to keep Orion in the back of the fray. Have warriors charge in first and get the enemies' attention. This is because Orion is a favored target of foes. Most monsters will target Alesia first, but those who don't target Alesia will usually go for Orion. *Target a lot of enemies that are bunched together. This way when his fire storm actually goes off, it will affect something living rather than the corpse of an already-slain enemy. *Utilizing snaring skills (such as Deep Freeze) makes Orion much more effective. Dialogue :"Maybe you've heard of me. I'm famous in these parts for my dazzling smile and my penchant for spectacular displays of fire magic. Women adore me. Other Elementalists want to be me. I'll tell you, it's tough sometimes being so well loved. Now, don't be shy. Just because I'm famous doesn't mean I'm not willing to help a fellow fortune seeker." Quotes Idle quotes in Ascalon: *''"Does my hair look good?"'' *''"Hard work pays off in the future, but laziness pays off now."'' Idle quotes in Kryta: *''"If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you ever tried."'' *''"Are we on vacation, or are we going to do what we came here to do?"'' *''"Are you working on your tan?"'' Idle quotes in Maguuma Jungle: *''"Nothing here burns very well. Too damp."'' *''"The less time we spend here the better."'' *''"Nothing good ever comes out of this place. Why are we here again?"'' *''"Oh, look at that. I have a hangnail."'' Idle quotes in the Shiverpeak Mountains: *''"What's the hold up?"'' *''"Last time I cast Lava Font, My hair caught on fire!"'' *''"Are we going to camp here? I'd rather not sleep on the snow."'' *''"All this snow is making me cranky."'' Idle quotes in the Crystal Desert: *''"The wind is fire on my mane."'' *''"I have enough sand in my boots to start my own desert."'' Battle quotes: *''"Anyone got a match?"'' *''"Burn you beast, burn!"'' *"Come meet your doom, beasts." *''"Earth, air, water, and fire. Destroy the attentions of my ire."'' *''"I'm going to knock you back into yesterday."'' *''"May the skies rain fire and brimstone upon my enemies."'' *''"Mmm. Seared flesh, my favorite smell."'' *''"Take this!"'' *''"This is my favorite part."'' *''"This isn't my idea of fun."'' *''"Time to light a fire."'' *''"You've made me angry."'' Notes *According to the game in Spanish, Orion is the same character as Orion Elek; this is further backed up by one of his quotes when you face him in The Norn Fighting Tournament in Eye of the North. *During several of the beta weekend events before Guild Wars was officially released, all of the henchmen had last names, and Orion's was Elek. The last names were dropped when descriptions were added in brackets after the names, to prevent them from getting too long. Trivia *Acolyte Jaikaro of Zaishen Order describes Orion in his dialogue as "the obnoxious one". Category:Henchmen (Prophecies) Category:Quest NPCs (Prophecies)